


La cioccolata della discordia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Goku e Vegeta riescono a fare persino di una cioccolata il motivo di un combattimento all'ultimo sangue.Ha partecipato alla Fanfiction challenge:Goku/Vegetacioccolata





	1. Chapter 1

La cioccolata della discordia  
  
Vegeta parò il pugno dell’altro con l’avambraccio e cercò di colpirlo con una ginocchiata. Il ginocchio di Goku si abbatté contro il suo facendolo scricchiolare. I due saiyan puri strinsero i denti e si colpirono con una serie di testate, la fronte spaziosa del saiyan più grande si abbatteva su quella con il cranio altrettanto duro dell’eroe della Terra.  
“Kakaroth, perderai” sibilò il principe dei saiyan.  
“La vedremo” ribatté il Son. I capelli di entrambi divennero dorati e così le loro sopracciglia, gli occhi divennero da neri a verde-acqua e la loro aura da supersaiyan si espanse. Il pavimento della Capsule corporation tremò e una sedia cadde a terra con un tonfo. Il livido viola sulla guancia di uno pulsava e l’occhio nero dell’altro bruciava.  
“Voi due!” gridò Chichi. Spalancò la porta sbattendola e avanzò.  
“Vi avevamo detto di smettere di combattere. Pensavo che, almeno sul concetto _merenda_ ,vi sareste trovati” si lamentò Bulma. Si massaggiò le tempie e camminò dietro la migliore amica. I mariti si voltarono insieme, si allontanarono dirigendosi in direzione contraria e s’indicarono.  
“Vuole la mia cioccolata” dissero in coro.  
“E mi copia anche le parole donna! E inoltre è un oltraggio che tu mi debba dire cosa fare!” urlò il principe dei saiyan. Goku incrociò le braccia, i capelli gli tornarono neri e sporse il labbro inferiore.  
“Chichina, è una questione seria, io ho fame” si lamentò. Le due donne si guardarono tra loro, scossero il capo e sospirarono.  
“Scimmioni” mormorò Bulma.  
“Teppisti” ribatté l’altra.


	2. Feroce sposa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato a i Prompt del lunedì de Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di A.R.: Goku vuol cucinare per Chichi. Decide di fare una frittata ma ha la delicatezza di un elefante e spacca il piatto mentre sbatte l'uovo. Questa è solo la prima delle sue disavventure in cucina.

Feroce sposa

 

Goku osservò sua moglie addormentata su un fianco, si passò la mano tra i capelli mori e sorrise, dirigendosi verso la cucina.

< Com’è bella quando riposa. Non mi va di svegliarla, ma è quasi ora di cena…

Urca, se per una volta fossi io a cucinare per lei? > si domandò. Si grattò il collo muscoloso, sentendolo in tensione e raggiunse la stanza.

“Quando ero piccolo sapevo fare le frittate di uova di dinosauro. Certo, le facevo sul fuoco che accendeva dove cuocevo anche i pesci giganti che pescavo, però non dovrebbe essere così diverso.

La farò utilizzando gli utensili, come fa lei…” si disse tra sé e sé.

Aprì il frigorifero e prese tre uova, sentendole fredde al tocco, sistemandole sul tavolo.

Dalla piattaia, sopra il fornelletto vecchiotto e annerito, recuperò un piatto con disegnati dei fiorellini.

Goku prese la prima delle uova e la ruppe, i resti della buccia caddero nel piatto insieme al contenuto. Goku fece una smorfia, ingoiando un gemito e con le dita iniziò a recuperarle. Riuscì a prendere tutti i resti e a buttarti su un tovagliolino, lasciando cadere delle goccioline sul tavolo.

Sbuffò e si occupò di rompere altre due uova, questa volta utilizzò l’altra mano per fare una conca e riuscì a separare contenuto e resti di buccia. Gettò quello che rimaneva fuori dalla finestra.

Recuperò una forchetta ed iniziò a sbattere l’uovo, la sua mano si mosse troppo rapidamente e il piatto si spaccò in due.

Goku gemette, vedendo che il contenuto mescolato, con una leggera schiuma bianca, stava versandosi sul tavolo. Recuperò un altro piatto e con le mani, ormai gocciolanti di liquido giallo, riuscì a trasferire ciò che era rimasto nel nuovo contenitore. I resti del piatto con i fiorellini erano precipitati rumorosamente per terra, invadendo le mattonelle con frammenti di ceramica e pezzi appuntiti.

Si era sporcato anche il pavimento e si vedevano delle piccole pozze in controluce. Goku non le notò, camminandoci, sporcando gli stivaletti, sporcando man mano l’intera pavimentazione della stanza.

Son recuperò un fiammifero per accendere il gas. La prima volta la fiamma sul fornello si spense appena accesa, la seconda gemette perché il fiammifero gli aveva bruciato le dita, la terza si scottò con la fiammella del fornelletto. Mise una padella sul fuoco e verso il contenuto.

Cercò di girare la frittata che si cuoceva man mano, divenne un agglomerato informe simile a una pappetta sminuzzata, un po’ ne arrivò anche sul soffitto.

Goku gemette, spense il fornello e si lasciò cadere seduto sulla sedia, mugolò sofferente e nascose il viso tra le mani, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo.

Chichi entrò in cucina e urlò.

Goku cercò di fare un sorriso tirato e abbassò le mani.

“Chichina, senti…”. Iniziò a scusarsi.

Chichi prese la padella e gliela lanciò contro.

“Fuori dalla mia cucina, disastro!” urlò.

Son corse fuori, scappando dalla finestra, e Chichi si passò le dita tra i capelli.

“Non farti vedere finché non sarò riuscita a rimediare a questo disastro!”.

Goku sentì in lontananza le urla della moglie e volò via, sospirando.

“Mi sa che non sono portato per la cucina” mugolò.


End file.
